Happy Endings: a Season 3 Fic
by Yami's Chan
Summary: season 3 my way Isabella is injuered and the gang bring her back to camp where Robin takes an instant dislike to her. Over time this fades into something completly different...but will it last if Robin finds out who Isabella really is?


**i do not own Robin Hood or any of the characters in this story.**

the BBC have kept us all waiting for season 3 so long that i decided to write my own version of it.

Pairings: Robin/Marian (obvuiously), Eventual Robin/Isabella  
Warnings: character death (well it is after season 2 finale), season 2 spoilers, slight season 3 spoilers (Isabella), sex, violence, no where near as fluffy as the title sounds.  
Summary: Isabella is injuered and the gang bring her back to camp where Robin takes an instant dislike to her. Over time this fades into something completly different...but will it last if Robin finds out who Isabella really is?

* * *

**Happy Endings- Chapter 1**

The sound of thunder seemed to fill the space between the trees as the lightning lit up the sky at almost exactly the same time. The flash illuminated a single rider on a horse moving rapidly through the forest, head bent against the rain. With her dark clothes from head to toe she was barely distinguishable from the night around her. Isabella was furious with herself. She could tell that morning that a storm was brewing, any fool could have spotted the dark clouds on the horizon. It had been hot for several weeks and she knew full well that rain was, not only needed, but inevitable. And yet she was insistent that she could make it to Nottingham before nightfall and refused the offer of another night at the inn she had been staying at. Stubbornness ran in her family.

The thunder roared again causing her horse, skittish at the best of times, to rear up in fright. She only just managed to stay in the saddle as she gripped at the reigns and struggled to regain control of the panicked animal. Isabella dug her heels in slightly but far from having the desired effect she found herself once again struggling for balance as the horse bolted forwards.

The trees flashed past her, branches catching at her clothes, ripping her cape completely off from her shoulders. Her heart was in her mouth as her eyes darted to the left and right, convinced that the shadows were moving, that she could hear running footsteps over the pounding of hooves. She tugged on the left reign, attempting to force the horse to turn in a circle. It worked to a point but caused it to rear once more, whinnying in fear.

Isabella never saw the arrow. She only felt the pain as it ripped the flesh on her left side causing her grip to loosen with the pain and shock. A single cry of 'no!' left her as she felt herself falling. One last thought crossed her mind; that her brother would be disappointed in her for loosing control so quickly. But then her head connected with the hard ground and she was still.

Lightning flashed with the accompanying rumble. Seconds passed. Another flash. Three figures stepped out of the trees and slowly moved towards the woman. They surrounded her, forming a circle as they looked down upon her face. Allan's hand, still holding the bow, shook.

"Is she...dead?" whispered Much. The three glanced at each other before Allan, feeling that if the woman was dead it would all be his fault knelt down and leant close to her face. To his relief he felt breath against his cheek.

"She's alive." He muttered. He slowly looked her up and down, pressing one hand against her side where his arrow had hit. It was hard to tell how much blood the wound was causing because all her clothing was so dark that it didn't show a stain. The sleeveless leather shirt she was wearing seemed to have given her some protection at least. Her bare arms were splattered with mud and rain.

"We should take her back to camp." Said Allan, breaking the silence. Much's eyes widened.

"Are you mad? For all we know she could be a spy." He refused to look at Isabella's face, afraid his resolve might weaken. "Besides....Robin won't like this..."

"None of us like this." Said John, firmly. Blocking out the rest of Much's protests he slipped his arms under the woman and lifted her off the ground.

* * *

The fire was sheltered from the rain as best as possible in the camp but the wind blew, causing it to flicker. Long, dark shadows danced across the ground, across Robin's face. Robin was sitting staring into the flames. He was only dimly aware of the storm, or any of his surroundings for that matter. His eyes were dark and haunted, barely even blinking.

When his friend's voices reached him he didn't move, in fact at first he barely even glanced up, until he realized what it was John was carrying. He leapt to his feet.

"Who's she?" the others all looked over, only just realising he was there.

"Robin!" said Much, trying to cover up his surprise. "We didn't think you'd be here."

"You didn't answer my question." Robin persisted. "Who is she?"

"Dunno." Allan shrugged his shoulders and started to explain but Robin wasn't listening.

"And you brought her here? She could be a spy for all you know." Robin remained on the opposite side of the fire to his friends, watching as John laid Isabella down onto one of the beds.

"Where else could we take her?"

"Anywhere. She can't stay here." There was a slightly panicked look in Robin's eyes and all the gang were shocked. It wasn't often they could get any emotion out of Robin these days. Still they ignored his order and didn't move the girl. Instead Allan knelt beside her and pressed a hand against the wound, how Djaq had once shown him.

"When she wakes up, she can't stay..." said Robin, weaker than before. He didn't say anything else all evening, just sat there and watched the others. The fire remained between them, a barrier that none of them dared to pass anymore.

* * *

all coments/CONSTRUCTIVE Criticisim welcome.


End file.
